


You Should Have Told Her

by cissarego



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissarego/pseuds/cissarego
Summary: Maggie and Alex first date didn't go exactly as planned. But that's not necessarily a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another little headcanon of mine. I hope you all like it. This haven't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Don't forget to leave a little comment to tell me how you like it. If you have any prompts or just want to have a chat, hit me on Tumblr, I'm [queer-as-in-fuckyou](http://queer-as-in-fuckyou.tumblr.com/).

Alex looked outside her balcony door and sighed deeply. The rain was pouring so strong it might as well be an iron curtain coming down. She raised her eyebrows as a massive lightning bolt cut through the dark sky followed by a loud thunder. The DEO agent walked away from the glass doors and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was made and it took a few hours to get it perfect. The makeup was on point and she was wearing that red dress that was kept in her wardrobe for a special occasion that never happened before. Today was supposed to be that special occasion. The most special of all occasions even. This goddamn storm could have waited one more day to hit, couldn’t it?

 

She looked at her phone screen with sadness in her eyes. Doesn’t matter how many times she read the message, it didn’t get any different.

 

_I’m stuck at home. It’s all flooded everywhere, taxis won’t come here and I can’t really go on my bike. I’m really sorry, Alex, but I think we will have to postpone it._

 

It was their first date. Alex chose the restaurant and Maggie said she’d take her to a really nice bar for afterwards drinks. This must be some sort of bad omen or something because this storm was forecasted to hit on Monday morning, not Saturday evening. In fact, Alex didn’t even see it hitting. She was way too focused on getting herself ready for their date. So focused she only noticed the message on her phone after she was ready. Pretty much at the same time she noticed that National City was being submerged in rainwater.

 

Obviously, it wasn’t Maggie’s fault. They’ve been speaking about this date the whole week long. After Maggie showed up at Alex’s door late on the previous Monday night confessing her feelings, they decided to officially give this relationship a go. Alex planned on asking Maggie to be her girlfriend tonight as they didn’t really put a name on what was going on between them. She didn’t even tell Kara that Maggie showed up and said she liked her. She surely didn’t tell Kara about the few hours of heavy making out on her couch after eating pizza and drinking a couple of beers and how Maggie had to use every fibre of her being to get up from that sofa and go home. She didn’t tell Kara how perfect it felt, how she now understands why she didn’t like dating and how she felt borderline emotional with tears pricking in the back of her eyes because, damn, this is how it should feel.

 

She didn’t tell Kara about the sneaky little kisses when they met to work on a case on Wednesday or the lovely text messages they were sending each other. And obviously, she didn’t tell Kara about their first date, scheduled to take place Saturday evening. It wasn’t intentional, though. Maggie left pretty late on Monday evening and the week had been super busy. Two aliens had to be restrained on Tuesday because they were wreaking havoc at a park. It turned out they were much stronger than anticipated and it took almost the whole day for the DEO teams and Supergirl to manage to apprehend them.

 

Then there was a murder case with Maggie on Wednesday. That also took pretty much all day. Be careful what you wish for, they say. And boy, Alex wanted that old fashioned murder and she got it. Time three. Three aliens dead, their bodies dumped in an alley and a whole day of calls and questionings and cross checking facts and informations until they finally found the culprit and arrested him. Kara spent most of Thursday and Friday either training with Mon-El, who decided he wants to get better at this super hero thing, or she was at L-Corp doing yet another feature article on Lena Luthor.

 

So in all fairness, it’s not like Alex was hiding anything from Kara, she most definitely wasn’t. But it was a hell of a week and she didn’t want to just dump the information on her younger sister. She wanted to sit down and talk to her. Talk about how happy she feels and scared at the same time. She wanted to properly share this with Kara and not just drop a “Hey, Maggie and I are dating, by the way.” But one way or another, it felt weird that she didn’t find the time to share this quite important piece of information with her sister. She should have told her. She should have called her as soon as Maggie left on Monday. But then again, she was not in her right mind after Maggie left. It took a couple of hours for her to regain her breath to be honest. Maggie was a great kisser. She never had her breath taken away by a making out session before and she really liked it. She liked everything about Maggie and she knew that she really had to tell Kara soon that they were dating.

 

Dating. They were dating but now they won’t be able to have a first date. At least not tonight. Alex sighed again and raised her phone to reply to Maggie’s message. She should have done it over an hour ago, when the message arrived but, somehow, she thought that maybe the rain would ease out and they would be able to have their date after all. That didn’t happen so it was time to face the music and reply to Maggie that she understood and that they could reschedule. She started typing her reply when the object buzzed in her hands. Another message from the NCPD Detective, this time shorter and much more mysterious.

 

_Expect soggy. And cold._

 

Alex frowned at the message and gave up on replying, deciding to call Maggie instead. She let it rang a few times but no answer. What was Maggie up to? She tried the woman’s number again but there was still no answer so she started typing a message when another roaring thunder echoed in her living room. Before she could hit the send button, she heard someone knocking on her door. National City was completely stranded outside, the force of the rain was incredible and yet, someone was knocking on her door. This can’t be good.

 

The DEO Agent slowly put her phone down and walked towards the door, grabbing her handgun on the way. She took a breath and looked through the peep hole. Her breath hitched and she widened her eyes as she opened the door to a very, very, very drenched Maggie Sawyer, holding two plastic bags filled to what it seemed to be take out food and beers. Alex stood there in silence for a couple of seconds, taking in the image of Maggie soaked to her bones, chattering her teeth but still holding a big smile. The shorter woman broke the silence.

 

“I think I’m a bit underdressed for this date.”

 

“Maggie! Are you out of your mind? Come in!”

 

Maggie entered the flat and put the plastic bags on the kitchen sink before turning to face Alex again. She took a deep breath and regarded the woman in front of her. Alex looked stunning, even more than when they went to bust the fight club. She thought how lucky she was to have such beautiful woman in her life. Alex was beautiful outside and in and even though Maggie was still quite scared of what dating Alex could mean, she knew she was lucky and she wanted to cherish this relationship. Every single bit of it. She started taking off her drenched jacket when Alex approached her.

 

“This is insane, why did you come out in this weather?”

 

“Didn’t want to blow our date. It would be homophobic of me to leave you stood up on your first gay date. So I thought that since it’s kind of impossible to go out, we could have our date here. I brought food and drinks.” She said with a grin.

 

“Don’t be silly. You’re soaked! We could have rescheduled! Can I get you anything?” Alex asked as she watched Maggie taking off her shoes and socks; both dripping wet.

 

“A towel would be nice.” Maggie replied.

 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Alex said as she disappeared through the bedroom door.

 

Maggie emptied the plastic bags setting the take out boxes and beers on the side and put her shoes, jacket and socks into the bag, trying to minimise the mess caused by her state. Alex got back into the living room a couple of minutes later holding two fluffy white towels and a bundle of clothes.

 

“Bathroom is over there. There’s some pyjamas and also jeans and shirt, you wear whatever you want. There’s a hair dryer in the bathroom as well that you’re welcome to use.”

 

“Thank you. But you get to be all dressed up and I have to settle with pyjamas? Life is not fair.” Maggie said, laughing.

 

“I’m gonna go change in the bedroom while you’re in the bathroom. Let’s save the fancy dressing to a future, less rainy day.”

 

“Copy that, couldn’t agree more. I’m gonna go get dry.”

 

Maggie smiled once more and walked towards the bathroom leaving Alex in the living room. Alex couldn’t help the gigantic smile that formed on her lips as she went to her bedroom to change. She pulled out the dress and loosened her hair but left it in kind of a messy chic state. She chose a pair of comfy jeans and a jumper and used a wipe to remove some of her make up. Having a last look at her reflection in the mirror, Alex took a deep breath and went back into the lounge to find Maggie already dried and changed, by the kitchen island opening two bottles of beer. Maggie has also chosen to wear the jeans and a t-shirt and she tied her hair up in a pony tail.

 

“So,” Alex said. “How do we do a first date when we are stranded?”

 

“Well, I thought we could have dinner and then start on your education.” Maggie handed one of the bottles to Alex who sat down on one of the stools.

 

“My education?” Alex asked, feeling a knot form in her stomach.

 

“Yes.” Maggie reached for her bag and retrieved a Blu-Ray box set, handing it to Alex.

 

“The L Word? Are you kidding me?” Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“It’s part of the package. And we better start sooner rather than later because we have six seasons to go through.”

 

“Well, at least we have entertainment set for the foreseeable future.”

 

“Amen.” Maggie raised her bottle and smiled.

 

***************

 

Maggie was sat on the end of the sofa with one leg up and Alex was nested on her chest with her legs crossed. The detective had one hand on Alex’s hip on a soft hug while the other hand rested on the sofa arm, holding her bottle. It was like heaven.

 

“Christ…” Alex said and took a sip of her beer. “This Jenny is a bit annoying isn’t she?”

 

Maggie laughed and Alex could feel her whole body vibrating with the warmth of the laughter.

 

“A bit? I’m a bit annoying, Danvers. Jenny is unbearable.”

 

They both laughed as Alex raised her bottle and nodded.

 

“I’ll drink to that.”

 

They clinked their bottles and took a sip simultaneously. Maggie sighed as she rested her hand again and tightened her grip on Alex’s hip, who smiled and buried herself further into the detective’s embrace.

 

As another episode ended, Alex got up to grab some of the food leftovers to snack as well as another couple bottles of beer.

 

“This is not too bad of a first date, is it?” She asked.

 

“I’d say it’s a pretty good one. I like chill.” Maggie replied as she took the box of food from Alex’s hand, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. “What did Kara say about it? Is she happy for you?”

 

“I… Haven’t told her. Yet.” Alex lowered her head and faced the floor.

“You haven’t told her? Why? I mean, she knows you’re gay.” Maggie asked with a tone of surprise.

 

“There’s not a particular reason really. We both had a really busy week and we didn’t have the time to sit down and chat, you know? And I don’t want to just drop her a text message saying ‘Hey, remember I said Maggie and I would just be friends? Yea, scratch that, she’s my girlfriend now.’”

 

Alex words came out of her mouth faster than she could control them and she widened her eyes as she realised what she had just said. She closed and pressed her eyes, getting slightly worried with the short silence that followed her sentence. When she opened her eyes, Maggie was staring at her and she couldn’t quite put a finger around the detective’s expression. But the worry didn’t last very long as a broad smile broke on Maggie’s face as she slowly walked towards Alex.

 

“So, I’m your girlfriend?” Maggie asked tentatively, putting the leftover box on the island top.

 

“Yea... well, I mean, I wanted to ask you but, you know, I just… Like, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to, but, I thought that maybe, you know, but… If you don’t want to it’s totally cool, I mean… I know it’s all too fresh and…”

 

Maggie captured Alex’s lips silencing her and she poured all of herself into that kiss. She was used to pursue girls, not to be pursued. She was used to ask girls to be her girlfriends, never to be asked by someone. She had feelings for Alex, strong feelings and even though she didn’t usually jump into a relationship that quick, there was something about Alex that made all her fears back down and she wanted, she really wanted to be in a relationship with her. So she kissed Alex’s doubt’s away, she kissed her own fears away because kissing Alex felt like coming home.

 

“Wow…” Alex breathed out as they pulled apart.

 

“You’re cute when you stutter.” She said with a smile, resting their foreheads together. “And yes, I would love to be your girlfriend.”

 

Alex’s smile could indeed be bigger than it was. But its growth was interrupted by Maggie’s lips crashing on hers once more. Maggie was her girlfriend. It sounded so right in her head, it sounded perfect like nothing else ever had. She felt like she was floating because that couldn’t possibly be real life. But it was. It was real life and she was reminded of that when she felt the kitchen island pressed on her back as Maggie’s kiss got heated. She literally could not control herself around Maggie, especially when she was being kissed like that. She felt Maggie’s tongue on her lip and instinctively opened her mouth wider deepening the kiss even further. In a second, Alex short nails were scraping Maggie’s back under the t-shirt, making the detective’s breath hitch. Alex felt herself getting even closer to Maggie, not being able to control the rhythm of her breath or the sounds coming out of her throat.

 

Maggie released Alex’s lips but only to pay attention to her neck instead. She left a trail of wet kisses all the way from behind her ear to her pulse point, making Alex bury her nails deeper into Maggie’s back with the contact. The detective felt Alex’s hands reaching for the rim of her t-shirt and a glimpse of uncertainty hovered over her mind, making her pull herself away from the DEO agent.

 

They were both panting, they eyes were darkened and they locked gazes for a couple of seconds, gathering their bearings.

 

“Maybe I should go…” Maggie said almost in a whisper.

 

“Or…” Alex took a deep breath, as if she was gathering all the braveness in herself. “Or you could stay…”

 

Maggie held Alex’s gaze for a moment or two when the flash of a lightning bolt illuminated the whole lounge, followed by a deafening thunder. The sound of the rain falling was still loud and heavy.

 

“There is no way I’ll let you get out again in this storm.” Alex pulled Maggie closer with a grin.

 

“Alex…” Maggie wanted to stay. She wanted more than she wanted anything in the world right now. But she wanted Alex to be sure because she knew that it would be very, very hard to hold herself back. Hell, she didn’t want to hold herself back but she also didn’t want to go too far, she didn’t want to push Alex, everything was too new for her. “I’m not sure if…”

 

“Oh.” Alex instantly let go of the detective, pain written in neon lights on her face. “You don’t have to...I mean, if you don’t want it… I can sleep on the sofa…”

 

“No, no, no! Alex, that’s not what I mean at all.” Maggie felt her heart beating fast as she looked at Alex’s sad expression. “I want it… I… really… want you.”

 

“You do?” Alex met Maggie’s eyes.

 

"Of course I do. I just don't want you to think you have to do anything if you don't feel ready." Maggie said, taking Alex's hand. "But I want you, don't doubt that."

  
“Even if I have no idea what I’m doing? Even if I suck?” Alex asked with a shy voice.

  
“If you suck?” Maggie asked with a smile. “Actually...I’m counting on that.”

 

She captured Alex’s lips once again, picking up from where they stopped. They made their way to Alex’s bedroom, not quite able to let go of each other, leaving a trail of discarded clothes on their path.

 

****************

 

The sunshine flooded through the window, throwing its yellow light on the white sheets of Alex’s bed. Maggie shifted groggily as the sudden brightness woke her up from her peaceful slumber. She blinked twice and tried to move but her arm was trapped under the warm, naked body of her lover. She looked at Alex and smiled, running her free hand through the agent’s forehead, putting aside a strand of hair that blocked the view of her face. Alex looked even more beautiful when she was asleep. A very light snoring, almost a purr sounded from her half opened mouth and Maggie thought that if she died right now it would be a pretty good way to go. Spending the night with alex was beyond anything she had expected. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt such connection with someone. Not even her ex- girlfriend, who Maggie thought that could be _the one_ , made her feel the way Alex did. After long hours of sweet touches and love making, they fell asleep on each other’s arms and everything felt perfect.

 

That’s when the banging noise started.

 

Maggie widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at the relentless banging at the door. She nudged Alex to wake her up.

 

“Alex… Alex, wake up. Someone’s at the door.”

 

Alex shifted a little but didn’t wake up.

 

“Alex… The door. Someone is banging really aggressively at the door.”

 

The banging noise stopped all of a sudden.

 

“Mmmmmm… No… Coffee....” Alex shifted further but didn’t really opened her eyes. She sighed and blinked heavily. “I can’t hear anything…” She said with a yawn.

 

“They stopped now, but I swear someone was knocking crazy.”

 

Maggie leaned down to place a soft kiss on Alex’s head as she started cuddling her hair.

 

“I could get used to waking up like this.” Alex said, closing her eyes again. “Do you know what else I could get used to?”

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

 

“Coffee. I could do with some coffee right now.”

 

The NCPD detective laughed and sat up, picking up Alex’s jumper from the floor.

 

“I’m gonna make you some coffee.” She said, putting the piece of clothing on.

 

“You’re not gonna wear anything other than this jumper? Not that I’m complaining but you’re butt naked.” Alex said, leaning on her elbows on the bed.

 

“Just saving time for when I come back.” Maggie said with a wink, making Alex’s cheeks flush.

 

Maggie made her way to the kitchen and started filling up the coffee maker. She opened the fridge to get some milk when she heard a wooshing sound from the balcony door but before she could turn around to see what was that, a piercing voice echoed in her ears.

 

“OH MY GOD!!”

 

Maggie turned around and felt a hole opening beneath her feet. Every inch of her body went red with embarrassment.

 

“Oh my god!” Maggie tried to cover the exposed parts of her body with the milk bottle.

 

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!”

 

Hearing the commotion, Alex stood up and went to check on Maggie.

 

“Maggie, are you… OH MY GOD! Kara, what are you doing here??”

 

As she entered the lounge, Alex found her girlfriend by the refrigerator, covering her crotch with a milk bottle, and Kara, covering her eyes with her hands. Obviously, Alex failed to realise that she, herself, was completely naked.

 

Kara uncovered her eyes to face her sister, and got even more red than she already was.

 

“OH MY GOD, ALEX!” She covered her eyes again and turned her back to the the couple. Alex looked down at her own body and widened her eyes.

 

“Um… Alex?” Maggie spoke for the first time since Alex got in the lounge. “Your sister is here. She um… got here um… flying? Through the balcony door. And I’m not wearing any underwear. And you’re not wearing anything.”

 

“Can you both please put some clothes on?” Kara said, still covering her eyes.

 

Alex rushed around and threw Maggie a pair of trousers while grabbing her nightgown from behind the bathroom door. They silently busied themselves getting their clothes on while Kara still stood by the balcony door covering her eyes with her hands.

 

“Ok, we’re decent. Now can you tell me what are you doing here?” Alex said, crossing her arms on her chest.

 

“What am I doing here?” Kara uncovered her eyes and walked inside the flat, facing her sister that now stood by Maggie’s side. “Well, let’s see… National City was hit by the strongest storm in 50 years last night. There are fallen trees and dragged cars everywhere. I tried calling you at least 20 times last night while I was flying around, helping people who got hurt or stranded. It’s now half eleven in the morning and you never got late for work. Ever. So I tried calling you and texting you this morning and still no answer. I was worried about you.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kara. My phone was on silent, I didn’t realise it was this late.” Alex said, facing her sister.

 

“I mean, I don’t mean to intrude in your life, Alex but it is quite shocking to get here and find...Well… What I found.” Kara said, turning her gaze to Maggie.

 

“I told you to put some underwear on.” Alex said to her girlfriend.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Kara asked. “Last time I checked, you guys decided to be just friends.”

 

“About that…” Alex started. “We’re together. Maggie is my girlfriend. I was meant to tell you, Kara, but we were both so busy, I didn’t want to just drop the information, I wanted to talk to you about it.”

 

“The information have been dropped. Believe me. The image will never again leave my brain.” Kara said, laughing. “I love you, Alex, and I want you to be happy. And if Maggie makes you happy, then I’m happy too.”

 

Alex walked towards her sister and enveloped her in a hug.

 

“Thank you.” She said as she held Kara tight.

 

“Okay so… I better… um… go. Nice to see you, Maggie.” Kara said with a shy grin. “I’ll tell J’onn that you’ll be late.” The blonde said with a wink as she walked towards the balcony door again.

 

“Kara, the door is over…” Alex started but Kara had already flown out the door. “...there. Ok…”

 

“Well, that was…” Maggie said, handing a cup of coffee to Alex.

 

“Awkward.” Alex completed.

 

“You should have told her.”

 

“I should have told her.” They said in unison.

 

Alex sipped on her coffee and sat on one of the stools of the kitchen island. Maggie followed, sitting across, facing her girlfriend.

 

“So…” Maggie said with a grin. “When were you going to tell me your sister is Supergirl?”

  
Alex raised her eyebrows and smiled. “Oops…”

 

**THE END**


End file.
